


Blazing in the forest

by Dratter (Ragdoll_llodgaR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Draco is smooth af, Forbidden Forest, Golden Group instead due to Neville and Luna joining early on, Golden Trio never really worked, M/M, Marijuana, No Sex, OOC, Recreational Drug Use, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Smoking, Sorry Not Sorry, draco and harry are cute af, malfoys only get the best, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragdoll_llodgaR/pseuds/Dratter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco follows Harry out into the F. Forest only to discover the Golden Group (Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ron) are stoners and have a plot of weed growing in the forest guarded by a groping trees. Yeah I know, weird description. Draco and Harry begin a secret relationship of smoking and snogging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously there is drugs in here, so don't read if you don't like. I planned on writing smut in this story but it never quite got to that, so sorry bout that. Perhaps later on I'll add a chapter of sexy stoney times. OOC.

The break was coming to an end, Ron and Hermione would be back from their parent’s houses, and tonight was a small feast for the returning students. Harry had stayed at Hogwarts during the break again just like he had for Christmas, Easter, Halloween, etc. Harry stood in the Common Room waiting for the Portrait to swing open, and for the familiar wave of students to flow in. The Portrait opened and Neville Longbottom ran up to me smiling, then stood beside me waiting. Neville and Harry had gotten close in the beginning of second year, after a potion they were sharing exploded on them.

They had to spend a week in the Hospital Wing, at first Harry thought Neville would be needy or annoying, but surprisingly Neville was hilarious, and great at keeping conversations flowing. He easily slid into the trio~

Harry jumped as he heard Ron choke, then laugh loudly. He noticed Hermione next to him, covering her wide grin and trying to stop from laughing. Luna was flailing her arms wildly and telling a story, so Harry grabbed Neville and dragged him to the rest of their group. Neville wasn't the only person who slid into the trio because shortly after Luna also fell in step with the group. Her and Neville grew up with arranged play dates, they were easily best friends since 4 years old. 

The Golden Trio had been popular for only a short year, and never really stuck because soon enough Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were a tight group who did everything together. The first time they all got pulled into a dangerous situation was when Sirius Black had dragged Ron under the Whomping Willow.

\-----------  
flashback

“We have to go after him!” Harry was fighting with Hermione, Luna and Neville had been friends with them for a while, but they still didn’t feel as close as the original trio, and had never seen them fight, nor been in such danger as the tree swung at them. 

“We should really get a TEACHER HARRY!” Hermione yelled once again, ducking a branch.

“ENOUGH!” yelled Neville and Luna at the same time, startling each other, and the two fighting friends. Neville nodded for Luna to speak first.

“Sorry Hermione, but Harry’s right, we will get into that opening, and get Ron. It was a wolf who's obviously already hurt Ron, and it’s urgent.” Hermione look a little awestruck, then turned to Neville.

“Neville surely wouldn't want to chase it, especially with the tree!”

“Sorry Hermione, but we have to think clearly, and it seems that we could either leave Ron with an animal while we try to find someone without getting sent to the commons first- or we save our friend. I say screw the willow and the teachers. We got to-” Suddenly the tree stopped moving and they looked down to see Crookshanks.

\-----

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Hermione opened the Portrait and the group of five slid out and walked fast to the seventh floor. The door to the Room of Requirement (or as they called it the Roar, R.O.R) seemed to always appear instantly for them, probably because they went to the room so often. 

After the Holiday break in fourth year Hermione had returned with a mischievous glint in her eye.

 

\------  
flashback

“Guys, follow me, I have something I want to show you.” She whispered upon entering the Dining Hall and approaching the other four students, they took turns at Luna’s table, and the Gryffindor table when they had all become friends. 

They all looked at her back pack strangely, only Harry and Luna actually knew what the item was since it was obviously muggle, but shrugged and followed her out of the great hall. They stayed quiet as she paced back and forth in front of an empty wall on the seventh hall, Neville jumping slightly when a door appeared. They all shuffled in after her to find a cozy looking room, with a couple windows. In the middle of the room were five cushions huddled in a circle.

Hermione went and plopped onto one of the pillows and waited as the other four sat around her.

“Okay, so in the muggle world there are lot’s of things they use to change their perspective, much like potions, most of them are unsafe, but there are a few that grow naturally. The most common, and safe If I must add, is a recreational drug called Cannabis or Marijuana. It goes by many other names, such as Pot, Whacky Tabacky, Bud, Ganga, Dope, the list is endless. I will explain how it works later on. So I was able to acquire a good amount while at my parents, and decided to bring it with this time.” Hermione opened her bag and started pulling some things out.

First was a large bag with a bunch of green things “This is the Cannabis”, then she pulled out a grinder, papers, a pipe, and a large glass vase that she called a “Bong”.

\--------

Ever since then they would smoke together once or twice a week, gathering in the same room with the windows and pillows, slowly the room would change to add real chairs, or tables, or rollers, etc. Harry and Hermione would be the ones to buy and sneak the drug into Hogwarts, Bringing large portions of the green buds, using preservation charms to keep it fresh, and eventually Neville and Luna learned how to grow, keeping a few plants in the forbidden forest under weather charms to keep them at the perfect temperature. 

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Ron elbowed him, trying to pass him a blunt. Harry took a hit, then smiled.

“Okay this is good, where is it from? One of ours or did Hermione bring us some from her supplier?” Harry asked, exhaling. 

“It’s from my neighbor actually, he started selling a couple months ago, It took some convincing, apparently he isn’t all for selling to a 16 year old girl, especially one ‘Like me’ as he put it. Its Blue Dream, or he says it is, but I’d tastes a little different, but still excellent! The THC level is at 35%, which is good.” Hermione stopped as she dragged from the blunt, then passed it to Neville. 

“Have you been checking on the plants Harry?” Luna asked, her eyes following the smoke from Neville as he french kissed it, then exhaled it.

“Yeah, they will be perfect for collecting tonight, I was planning on going out tonight. I was actually going to ask for Slytherdor back” Harry turned pleadingly to Hermione who smiled and pulled out Slytherdor, a red and green steamroller with a large bowl, and a snake coiled around it. Harry borrowed it to her when her steamroller broke. She couldn’t fix it because the whole ‘no magic outside of school thing’. Harry shoved it into his pocket and took another hit from the blunt before passing it to Luna. 

“We should be getting back soon, nearly curfew. Harry don’t forget your invisibility cloak like last time, we don’t need to risk our patch getting caught, then cut.” Ron mumbled. 

“Okay, who wants to try to finish off the blunt in two hits?” sing sang Luna, waving the rest of the blunt, which was nearly down to three inches. Everyone looked at it then back at her, a few had challenge in their eyes, except Ron.

“Not me, I tried last time, It was too much at once.” Ron chuckled. Luna looked around the circle, everyone shook no except Neville who stood up and pretended to rile up a crowd, lifting his arms up, everyone in the group ‘whooped’ and ‘go Nevilled’. 

Luna sat up to give him the blunt and he took a couple deep breaths, then brought it too his lips, inhaling deeply, the end of the blunt lit up red and the blunt shortened only an inch before he coughed the smoke out, his eyes watering. Everyone stayed quiet as he brought it back to his lips and repeated the action, he only held it in for 4 seconds before he coughed again, then handed the roach to Hermione, who slipped it into a small ziplock bag with the other roaches.

They all headed back to their own commons, waving good bye to Luna. The curfew came around and they all said goodnight as Harry, Ron and Neville headed to their dorms. 

“Remember to reset the timer charm.” Neville whispered as Harry threw his cloak over his shoulders, and with a wink to his two mates, left the dorms, and excited the portrait. It took him 15 minutes to get down to the large doors out to the grounds. He cracked the door open and slid through the doors. He took a deep breath, and sighed. Harry loved that his job for their little group was picking, since he has the cloak. 

Although he enjoys hanging out with his friends he never feels 100% in place, the nights where he gets to go out and just breathe. It was always difficult for him to get along with others, being shoved in a closet for 11 years does that to a kid. He made it to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and took off his cloak once he was in a couple trees. He carried it back until he saw Luna’s imprint on a tree, he ran his fingers over it, then leaned forward to whisper a password at it, as soon as he leaned back some of the trees stood up and moved, making a path.

He bowed to each tree and pet the branches that pet him, whispering his thanks, and asking for them to stay open until he leaves, like he has to each time. As he got to the last tree it wrapped all its branches around him, Harry laughed as it squeezed at him.

“Darling, you must let me go, the plants are waiting. Here give me your branch girl.” Harry cooed, Darling is what he named the last tree, it liked to grab at people, hug Hermione, tickle Neville, Luna would high five her, Ron would hug her. Darling lifted her branches off him, and held one out to Harry, who held it, bowed low, and kissed the branch like a hand. Harry winked at the tree, even though they were sure it couldn’t actually see. 

“Could you keep my cloak safe? I’ll ask for it once I’m done.” He asked Darling holding his cloak up, the branches gingerly grabbed it and lifted it up into the leafs. Harry walked out into the small clearing. To the left and right were 6 plants each, a total of twelve plants. Each one had different spells on it that changed up the flavor, enhanced the THC, and such. In the middle of the opening were four long logs boxed in a square with a small makeshift fire pit in the middle for when they would sneak out once a month. 

Harry went over to one of the logs and emptied out his pocket, which had Slytherdor, a lighter, and a couple baggies. He enlarged his pipe that he shrunk and set it down. He turned around and shrieked like a girl. Draco Malfoy was leaning against Darling, smirking while her branches toyed with his white-blonde hair. 

“Damn it Malfoy! Crack a few twigs when you follow someone.” Harry gripped at his chest, over acting.

“Golden Boy Potter, sneaking out, flirting with trees, growing…” Draco stepped forward, petting one of the branches a thanks as he walked up to the closest plant. “Well I have no idea what you’re growing… Is it a muggle plant?” Draco sneered, yet unable to hide his curiosity, stroking at one of the 7 pointed leafs. 

“Yes, it is a muggle plant. I’ll tell you all about it if you can swear not to mention it to anybody. Ever. Your whole life.” Harry said crossing his arms and smiling at Draco. Harry had a feeling this would be a bad idea. He regretted it. Of course Draco would tell someone. 

“Sure, how about a viewing vow? It’s not as dangerous as a Unbreakable one, If I break the vow it will tattoo your name on my forehead, it can only be removed if you tap your wand to it and say ‘Unview’. Plus when I feel like telling someone it will open up a connection between us, making it so we can talk mentally, until you confirm it’s alright, I can still tell, but then you’ll hear my thoughts forever. vice versa. Just make sure you word it right or else it can-” 

“No problem I already know how to word it.” Draco told him the spell, and they held each others wands, after Harry said the spell he spoke the terms.

“Draco Malfoy is not to mention anything related to these plants, or their location.” A small green string tied around their wands then popped into sparkles. 

“Good choice of words Potter. So go ahead. What are those plants?” Draco went back to examining a few of them. 

“The plant is called Cannabis Sativa, widely known in the muggle world, those little green buds there?” Harry pointed to a nug on the plant Draco was petting, Draco nodded, sliding the pad of his finger over it gingerly, Harry smiled a little at Draco’s gentleness. “That’s what I’m collecting, It’s the whole point of the plant. It’s known as a hallucinogen, although you don’t hallucinate. When ingested it increases the amount of dopamine released, a natural chemical, and changes your perception, and is known to help with lot’s of Muggle illnesses. It’s… Brilliant. Want to help collect it?” Draco listened to Harry intently, actually finding great interest in the subject. ‘perhaps this isn’t so bad… him knowing.’ 

“That’s interesting Potter, you don’t mind me helping? Because that means you would have to spend time with me. You know. Your enemy.” Draco drawled, eyeing Harry wearily. 

“I don’t actually think of you as an enemy, more like a pass time.” Harry said walking over to get some supplies. Draco spluttered.

“A pass time?” Draco said, his voice losing his drawl. ‘Oh my god, is this Draco’s actual voice?’ Harry thought raising an eyebrow.

“Well, don’t take it the wrong way, but I like riling you up.” Harry felt his cheeks warm, and was glad for the distraction of pulling out his grinder. 

“Oh- Well okay. I guess that’s sort of the same reason I, you.” Draco said approaching where Harry was crouched playing with some weird looking things. “So what are these things?”

“This,” Holds up a grinder, “Is called a grinder, those buds, which we call nugs, are put in here, I twist it like this, and it breaks the weed, a well known name for it, up so it can be smoked with…’ Grabs Slytherdor, “This, which is a pipe. there are many ways to smoke weed, you can also cook with it, but it’s a drug, so you don’t just cook with it willy nilly.” 

“It’s very pretty- uh.. I mean nice…” Draco blushed. Actually blushed. Harry chuckled.

“yes, Slytherdor is gorgeous.” Harry said, handing the pipe to Draco for him to look at. Draco quirked his eyebrow at Harry.

“Slytherdor?” Draco asked, amusement clear in his voice.

“Uh, yeah. Well there's two reasons behind it. There's a rule when you get a piece, which is what we call anything we smoke with, you have to name it the first time you get stoned with it, stoned is a term for when your really high, and high is what the weed does to you.”

“So why Slytherdor? If you don’t mind my asking.” Draco followed Harry as he approached the first plant and started cutting off the buds into a green baggy.

“Okay, so this is something I want you to keep a secret, It’s not known by anyone, not even anyone in my group alright?” Harry said turning to Draco with a glint in his eye, Draco felt his face heat a little ‘a secret?’.

“Um so the obvious reason is that it’s green and red, with a snake, so I mixed Slytherin and Gryffindor to make Slytherdor. But the truth is I sort of knew it’s name as soon as I bought it… I know, I broke the rule, and I got it because of the Sorting Hat Ceremony. The reason the hat took long was because I was supposed to be in Slytherin.” Harry watched as Draco’s jaw dropped.

“You’re lying.” Draco said seriously. “No way. Really?” Harry nodded.

“Yeah, although because of Hagrid and Ron saying how ‘bad’ and ‘horrible’ Slytherin was I asked for the next best option, which was Gryffindor.” Harry shrugged. “Come here, I’ve got to try some of each plant, make sure the spells we used on them worked.” Harry straddled a log and waited while Draco sat across from him, imitating his sitting position. Harry waved his hand absently towards the bonfire, causing it to roar to life.

“Wandless and Wordless magic? Pretty impressive.” Draco smirked, his eyes focused on how Harry ground the weed and packed it into the pipe. 

“meh, So I’m going to smoke this, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I don’t want you to feel like you got to, it’s another rule, but if you want to try just say so.” Harry said, looking up at Draco.

“I might as well, I’m all intrigued already. Plus I have you to watch me Potter.” Draco drawled, watching nervously.

“Okay so the lighter works like this. You hold it to any corner of the bowl, this part with the weed, and hold your finger over the end and inhale at the same time, like this.” Harry inhaled deeply, Draco watched the white smoke curl through the translucent pipe and into Harry’s lips, which were pressed against the opening, sucking… ‘Okay Draco stop staring at his lips’ Draco scolded himself and looked at the bonfire for a distraction. Harry lifted his finger and swallowed the rest of the smoke, held it in, then exhaled it.

“Perfect, This is called Dragon Hyde, well it’s what we’ve named this particular strain. Would you still like to try? I’ll help the first time.” Harry asked, smiling at Draco.

“Yes, I’d still like to Potter.” Draco said, scooting down the log closer to Harry, there knees only a couple inches away from each other.

“Okay so you just press your lips to it, not around, I made that mistake and Hermione laughed at me for like. Years.” Harry chuckled, “I’ll light it and choke it, all you have to do is… is suck.” Harry blushed and looked away, the same way Draco did. 

“Your wording, not so good this time Potter.” Draco laughed. 

Harry held the pipe up to Draco’s lips, watching as he mimicked what he saw Harry do, Harry slipped his thumb over the opening, then held the lighter up.

“Just inhale, It’s going to sting the first couple times, and you will cough, everyone does.” Harry whispered softly, as soon as he had the lighter lit Draco inhaled, not a huge hit, but better than Harry anticipated, Harry moved his thumb letting it clear, then pulled it away just as Draco coughed, the smoke coming out in puffs as he hacked.

“Fuck Potter, That hurt like a bitch. What should I expect to change?” Draco breathed out once he was done coughing.

“Yeah, Neville nearly died today coughing, but he was doing a challenge, as for the effects, usually you feel more relaxed, find things more amusing, sometimes there's a little visual difference, but you’ll do fine. Plus the first time you smoke it doesn't affect you as much as the next times.” Harry said before taking another hit. He handed it to Draco and told him to try on his own. 

Draco took a similar hit, forgetting to lift his thumb when Harry reached over and lifted it for him, Draco tried to hide his blush, but with what he was thinking about (Harry’s lips had just been on this…). He coughed again as he exhaled, but not as much. They stayed silent while they finished the bowl. 

Harry dragged Draco over to help pick the buds, each plant going into a different colored baggy, once they finished each plant they sat back down on a log and looked at the fire.

“So which should we try? Any plant in particular catch your fancy?” Harry asked, looking onto the bags.

“I think we should try the… the uh… damn what was it named. The grey bag.” Draco pointed at the grey baggy.

“Ahh, The Pepper-up Pot. As Ron named it, he was rather proud of himself.” Harry mused as he ground some and packed it into the pipe. “Want the first hit?”

“Yes, greatly appreciated.” He said, he could still feel the effects of the first bowl he shared, It was strange, and awesome. Draco strangely liked it, and that could be because he was slightly high, or because it was with Potter, who was strangely good company. 

Draco took his hit, and still coughed. They sat, touching shoulder to knee passing Slytherdor back and forth, until Draco started snickering. Then giggling, then laughing. And each time Harry asked what was so funny Draco laughed harder, until Harry was just laughing at the laughing.

“Draco! What is it?” Harry gasped, trying to ignore how Draco’s cheeks were flushed pink from laughter, or how his hair was messy, or how he leaned into Harry for support.

“We, Okay, so we are sitting here, former rivals, opposite houses, smoking out of Slytherdor, I don’t know why it's so funny. I just, I don't know. I think i'm stoned.” Draco said once he calmed down, Harry choked on a laugh ‘Draco, stoned. Probably my favorite thing.’ Harry thought smirking. 

“This has probably been some of the most fun I’ve had smoking. Please tell me you’ll smoke with me again… I mean only if you’d like.” Harry shifted awkwardly, worried about the response.

“I very well can’t say no to that offer, that is as long as you call me Draco, and I can call you Harry.” Draco asked, swaying a little as he turned to look at Harry, there faces inches apart, they both turned their faces to the fire, blushing fiercely.

“Uh, yeah, that would be nice Draco.” Harry whispered. Draco suppressed a shiver, glad he hadn’t with Harry pressed along side him. 

“We should get heading back, come on,” Harry said standing up and putting everything into his robes, he cast a few charms on the remaining plants, double checking it, then walked with Draco over to Darling.

“Darling, may I have my cloak? And a hug?” Harry asked, the tree wrapped it’s branches around both Draco and Harry, pushing them flush against each other, they both blushed deep red and turned to avoid their faces brushing. 

“Darling, could you let us go?” Harry whispered, stuttering a little on ‘us’. The branches left and they backed as far away from each other as they could on the slim path. They walked back to the castle silently until they reached the door where Harry pulled the cloak off them both.

“So… do you still want to smoke sometime?” Draco asked, worry seeping into his voice.

“If you want to, it was rather great.” Harry said, opening the door for Draco and peering around before ushering Draco in.

“Okay, in a couple days I’ll just think about telling someone to open up a link, we can plan then?” Draco said as they separated.

“Brilliant.” Harry said, then they both returned to their dorms. 

Draco was trying to repress giggles as he made it through the Slytherin portrait hole. The room was dark, except for a lamp by one of the chairs where Blaise was sitting, looking at Draco confused.

“Are you drunk?” Blaise stood up and walked over to the giggling boy.

“Merlin no.” Draco said, finally stopping his giggling fit, not wanting Blaise to question anything ‘too late’ Draco thought, snorting, then clearing his throat to cover it up. Blaise’s eyebrows rose into his hairline.

“Draco, are you feeling alright?” Blaise stepped closer, looking at Draco “Your eyes look irritated.” 

“Never better, but I am really hungry.” Draco looked around the room, stopping when Blaise grabbed his wrist.

“Maybe you should lay down. It’s nearly two a.m. Pansy and I couldn’t find you anywhere.” Blaise didn’t wait for Draco to agree to lye down, just dragged him up to the dorms and laid him down.

“And tomorrow, you will tell me what you were up to all night.” 

The next morning Draco told Blaise that he was drunk, that he scored some fire whiskey last time at Hogsmeade, and he dropped it. It wasn’t until three days later that Draco contacted Harry.


	2. Aftermath of said forbidden fruit

‘Hey Harry.’ Draco drawled in his head, he made himself think about telling Blaise the truth so the mental link would activate. Draco watched as Harry nearly choked on his breakfast, then whipped around to glare at him.

‘You could have waited until I didn’t have food in my mouth, dick.’ Harry turned back to his food and ate.

‘No fun in that, you would have done the same.’

‘So who do you want to tell?’

‘Blaise, but I’m only thinking about it to open the link, I’ll change my mind soon enough and reverse the link.’ Draco looked at Pansy who was trying to get his attention.

“Draco! Are you even listening?” Pansy snapped. ‘It’s hard to listen to you when your voice makes my ears bleed.’ Draco sneered mentally, forgetting Harry who was still able to hear his thoughts, but he remembered when he heard Harry coughing and laughing at the Gryffindor table, earning strange looks from his friends, while Luna just pat his back soothingly.

“Sorry, just tired.” Draco drawled, glaring at Blaise as he looked at him knowingly. 

‘I think your comment to Pansy made my day Draco.’ Harry thought at him. ‘Tonight meet me at Darling again. I got to go re-cast spells any who.’ 

‘Okay, see you then, I no longer want to tell Blaise because he’s a prick.’ Draco drawled, the link breaking instantly.

 

“Harry are you sure you don’t want someone to come with you?” Hermione asked again as Harry grabbed his cloak.

“Hermione, it’s just, well, I like the time alone. It’s calming. I’ll send a patronus if something happens. Thank you for being worried.” He flung an invisible arm around her shoulder for a hug then went for the doors.

“I understand, See you tomorrow morning, Neville and I think we should visit Roar tomorrow evening, plan?”

“Plan, see you.” Harry waved, forgetting his arm was invisible, earning a chuckle from Hermione, and an extensive eye roll.

Harry waited by the staircase leading to the dungeons and followed Malfoy, trying to be quiet enough to surprise him. Harry waited until he was partially across the courtyard, then he lifted the cloak over Draco’s head before covering his mouth. Draco thrashed for a second or so before Harry felt Draco’s smirk against the palm of his hand, then a warm wet tongue, Harry pulled his hand away and wiped it on his shirt.

“Nasty.” He murmured, earning a chuckle from Draco.

“You're just lucky I didn’t piss myself, you scared the hell out of me!” Draco whispered angrily. Harry made himself think about anything but Draco pissing himself and coaxed Draco into the Forbidden Forest. 

Harry made Draco stand back as he whispered into Luna’s marking and watched as the trees separated, Harry let Draco go first and watched as the trees dragged their branches over him, getting to know him, Since Draco had already gone through once they didn’t take as long, usually they do it the first couple times. When Draco got to Darling a large smile spread across his face, making Harry blush. ‘this is ridiculous, he only smiled, and not even at you, at a tree!’ Harry scolded himself. 

Harry went next, laughing as a tree tickled him, and as soon as he approached Darling she wrapped her branches around him, lifting him slightly, he wiggled around a little, then he slipped to the ground, not because she dropped him, but because she loosened enough to only be holding his shirt, which was currently lifted above his head, Harry gasped and quickly pulled his shirt back down, not missing Draco’s similar gasp. ‘Fuck, fuck, FUCK! He saw my scars!’ Harry went to turn and run, but Darling wrapped her branches around him, and turned him to look at Draco who looked at Harry with worry… and pity. 

“Don't look at me like that Draco. Please don’t.” Harry whispered.

“Harry, I can’t not look at you like that… I just… those scars were from a belt weren't they?” Draco whispered.

“How do you… how… what?!” Harry stammered, then froze as Draco stepped forward and unbuttoned his shirt, then turned around and dropped the shirt off his shoulders, showing identical markings, Harry let out a strangled sob, then realizing Darling let him go, he walked forward and traced one of the scars along Draco’s shoulder blade.

“I’m so sorry.” He breathed. Draco turned around, putting his shirt back on his shoulders, not buttoning it, and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

“Why are you sorry? You haven’t done anything.” Draco whispered, his eyes held tears from showing someone his scars, something he’s never done. 

“I know, I know it isn’t my fault… but I'm sorry that anyone besides me has had to… has had to, to-” Harry choked on a sob, ‘oh god why would anyone do that to Draco?’ His thoughts stopped as a small hand rested on his cheek, a thumb swiping a tear away, and resting under his eye. Harry looked up, his breath hitching at how close the blonde’s face was, Harry licked his bottom lip unconsciously, blushing when he saw Draco’s eyes follow the movement.

They both leaned in until lips pressed together, the kiss was soft, tentative, Harry stepped closer and wrapped one arm around Draco’s waist, and the other at the nape of his neck, pulling Draco closer, his bare chest pressing into Harry’s clad one. The kiss deepened, making Draco gasp, allowing the foreign tongue in, Harry mapped every inch of his mouth, his teeth, the roof of his mouth, the others tongue. 

Harry turned Draco around and shoved him into Darling, eliciting a throaty moan from the slighter male. Draco fisted his hand into the messy black mop and arched into Harry, getting a high pitched keen from Harry, Draco started giggling, Harry joining in. They both separated into fits of laughter.

“I should've warned you, I make some rather girly noises.” Harry blushed red as Draco just snorted again. 

“Yeah, I got that from the whole,” Draco mocked Harry's high pitched keen, making Harry shove him softly. “I’ve got to say Potter, that I rather enjoyed that noise.” Draco purred, pressing his hardened member into Harry’s similar predicament, causing Harry to release a high, breathy moan, causing Draco to smirk.

“Go ahead and laugh at me, but I’m going to go cast those spells, and then smoke, if you’d join me?” Harry said, stepping away from Draco, getting a frustrated noise. 

“Cock tease.” Draco whispered, making Harry laugh as he cast spells at the plants. He finished up within a couple minutes, then lit the bonfire, pulling out Slytherdor and a blunt.

“Okay so this is a blunt, Hermione rolled it for me, she’s the best at it. Probably because she was smoking for over a year before she introduced it to our group, yes I know, surprising that Hermy’s the one to make us all druggies.” Harry commented at Dracos startled look. 

“Okay, so this works sort of like a cigar?” Draco asked, examining the blunt.

“Actually, exactly like one, the wrapper is from a cigar, you take the tobacco out and re-roll the weed in… how do you know what cigars are?” Harry asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“My grandfather was rather fond of smoking them, I stole one once when I was 13, It was horrible, I nearly vomited. But, I assume it was the tobacco, not the paper, so go ahead and light it.” Draco said eagerly.

“My my my, If I hadn’t known any better, I’d say Draco Malfoy enjoys muggle drugs.” Harry said with a chuckle, lighting the blunt and taking a long drag.

“Apparently you don’t know better, because Draco Malfoy enjoyed the muggle drug a lot, should've seen Blaise after, Merlin!” Draco said before taking a hit, and coughing.

“What happened?” Harry said, getting into the rhythm of passing the blunt back and forth.

“Well I walked in and upon seeing Blaise sitting in the commons like a mother waiting for her child after curfew I started laughing, He thought I was blimey! I told him the next day I was drunk, because, well I don’t need your name across my forehead.” Draco took a bigger hit then he could handle, eyes watering vigorously as he coughed, Harry rubbed his back soothingly. 

They sat next to eachother, smoking and laughing, telling stories until Harry paused to fill Slytherdor. 

“Are we, like, friends now?” Draco asked, watching closely as Harry's fingers worked into the bowl. 

“Well not only have we spent hours talking civilly, but we also violated Darling with our snogging against her, I’d say we qualify as friends, hell, I consider Neville my friend and he's never snogged me.” Harry said, causing Draco to snort as he accepted the first hit. 

“I have a feeling that was the most action Darling has seen. Plus she seems to enjoy groping us enough, Only fair we can grope each other as well.” Draco smirked. 

“Can't fight that logic.” Harry murmured against Slytherdor before taking a large hit, then holding it in he leaned into Draco, Harry set his thumb on Draco’s lips and coaxed it open, then leaned forward and whispered ‘inhale’ then exhaled the smoke into Draco's lungs, their lips nearly brushing. Harry leaned back, looking at Draco’s flushed face as he exhaled Harry’s smoke.

“That was… well I’m going to be blunt, matter the pun, but that was sexy Potter.” Draco breathed. Harry smirked then leaned forward to lock Draco into another heated kiss. Only separating when air became a need. 

They finished the bowl, packed up, and kissed Darling goodbye. They silently walked up to the school, stopping before entering to share a chaste kiss, then Harry checked beyond the door to make sure the coast was clear, then ushered Draco in. Harry escorted Draco back to his commons under the cloak, then with one last snogging session separated so Harry could travel out of the dungeons and up to Gryffindor tower. 

This went on for 4 months, Harry and Draco would meet once a week in the Forest to smoke, and meet multiple times throughout the week to study, hang out, or even sneak into Hogsmeade. They were becoming close friends (Who snogged often), but they both knew they wanted more, and they knew the other did too. It was like a silent promise, neither ever thought of anyone else, in fact most thoughts were occupied of each other. They even took to keeping the link open during all meals, and Potions (Draco was tutoring him). No one knew what was happening between the two until Luna decided to visit the patch, knowing to Harry being there that night, with someone.

She knew that Harry had been meeting someone out there, with her abilities and all, but who had always been unclear, so she told the trees to be quiet as she snuck up the path, and hid behind Darling and looked at the scene before her. Draco was sat on the ground, legs straight in front of him towards the fire and leaning against a log while Harry was straddling him and breathing smoke directly into Draco’s lungs. To say it was hot to watch would be an understatement. 

Draco felt the warm smoke fill his lungs as Harry rolled his hips, making him gasp then cough. He scowled at the snickering Gryffindor and exhaled while slapping his arm.

“You're a dick, you know that right?” Draco said fondly. Harry leered at him and replied with a smirk.

“Oh? And here I thought this was a dick.” he ground his hips into Draco’s half hard cock, making him drop his head back against the log with a low groan. He gripped Harry’s hips and pulled him closer as Harry starting to kiss at his neck, working down to his collar-bone. 

“Glad you know you're anatomy Harry.” He snarked back in a husky voice. Their lips locked together heatedly, Draco bit at Harry’s lower lip making him moan into his mouth and suck Draco’s tongue into his own. They were rutting against each other getting so, so close, both too lost in ecstasy to see the blonde girl sit on the log directly next to them until she cat called, startling both enough for Draco to hit his head hard against the log, and for Harry to jump and land with his knee to Draco’s hard cock, making Draco cry out and grip his damaged appendage and curl up in a ball of pain. Harry quickly cast a spell to get rid of the pain, and both of them turned a death glare at the laughing blonde.

“Luna! Bloody hell! What are you even doing here?!” Harry exclaimed, sitting next to an embarrassed Malfoy, who was trying to fight down a blush as he applied his normal ‘bitch face’ as Harry called it. 

“Well Harry, I knew you were meeting someone out here, the Knorklacks told me so, I was only intending to catch you with some young thing, but then I saw the hottest display. I mean, damn Harry you act so innocent with your ‘I’ve only kissed one person’ and ‘I’m still a virgin’ act, the last thing i was expecting was you grinding on Draco and snogging him half to death. I mean, it was practically free porn!” by the end of her whole speech both boys were a crimson red, Harry covering his face in an attempt at hiding. 

“I hate you, you know that?” came Harry’s muffled response. Luna just smirked at Draco who tried to glare with his flushed face.

“Of course Harry, so how long has this been going on?” She asked, crossing her legs and reaching for the discarded pipe and taking a long drag. Harry looked at Draco hoping he’d get the point and open the link.

‘...What… I mean…’ Draco stammered.

‘Well, I was hoping to ask you more formally rather than this, but it will do, Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you be my official boyfriend?’ Harry watched as Draco blushed prettily, smiling fondly at the blonde who tried to hold back a smile.

‘I was starting to think you had no balls, Potter.’ he drawled in his head smirking outwardly.

‘If you want to check I’m not to adve-’ Draco cut off his thought with a whomp in the head, Harry rubbed it with a grin and continued. ‘Is that a yes then?’

‘Of course it is.’

‘Okay, you can tell Luna anything you please.’ Draco felt magic wash over him as the oath shifted to allow one Luna Lovegood. Harry turned to Luna who was packing the pipe, having smoked the rest while the boys stared silently into eachothers eyes, she had a feeling they were conversing, but either way she’d rather believe they were staring lovingly at each other for her own entertainment. 

“Sorry Luna, had to grant permission, Draco and I have been… well we’ve been officially dating for like 3 seconds, but we have been doing this,” he gestured between Draco and himself. “For 4, nearing 5 months.” Luna hummed in her throat before asking nonchalantly:

“So have you guys shagged?” Both boys opened and closed their mouths before Harry cleared his throat and glared at her.

“No, we haven’t ‘shagged’”

“Pity, I was hoping you’ve guys had a go a few times already so I could convince you guys to let me watch.” both men were looking at her incredulously. “So whose top and bottom?” Harry literally recoiled in embarrassment while Draco seemed to gain ground of the situation and smirked, eyeing Harry angrily.

“Oh, Potter’s definitely a bottom.” 

“DRACO!” both blondes snickered at the beyond embarrassed boy as he huffed and crossed his arms.

“Okay, well I’ve got to go, Harry, Draco, see you two tomorrow after dinner in the roar. If you don’t bring Draco I’ll get a pensieve and show them what I saw upon arriving here. Tah-tah!” 

Harry and Draco looked at each other worriedly, Harry had told Draco about the ROR weeks ago, even showed him it (and made out in it), but they just made it ‘official’, Blaise had caught Draco and Harry a month ago making out in an empty classroom when he followed Draco, to say he was surprised would be an understatement. He then told Pansy and Draco had to tell them they had ran into each other while walking through the forest, and since neither felt like fighting decided to talk and it became a thing, and built up from there. But Harry and Draco had both been worried of how the rest of Harry’s friends (particularly Ron) would react to their relationship. I guess they would find out sooner than expected. 

Harry told the others to go ahead as they finished dinner and promised he’d be up in a few, once everyone of his group had left the hall he stood up and left the hall, waiting in an empty classroom for Draco. After assuring the blonde was fine he walked up to the seventh floor where the ROR’s door was left open for him. Harry took Draco’s hand and kissed it before dropping it and entering the room, followed by the Slytherin. 

Hermione and Luna were the first to see Draco as he walked in, Luna smiled warmly, jumping up from her bean bag chair and running up to the two awkwardly standing men.

“Draco! Harry! I have to admit I sort of wanted you guys to skip out so I could show them, pity. Come sit, I made sure the room had an extra chair!” By now three Gryffindors were staring at the Slytherin in shock. Harry lead Draco over to the two empty seats and sat down. As the blonde sat down in the strange chair it shook the three lions from their stupor.

“MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!” Ron exclaimed, turning red in anger. Harry had already given Draco permission to speak to these four about the weed to prevent a rather embarrassing tattoo. Harry shot a glare at his friend and spoke up before his boyfriend could respond.

“Luna and I invited him Ron.” Ron seemed to only get redder, Hermione’s hand on his arm was the only thing that stopped him from speaking- yelling- up again.

“I do apologize for showing up unexpectedly, but Luna gave us an ultimatum and this was the better choice.”

“THAT STILL DOESN’T EXPLAIN WHY YOU'RE HERE!” Ron barked at the blonde who flinched back slightly, Harry placed his hand on the low of his back and glared full-on at the redhead, making the Weasley’s anger waver.

“I was going to tell you guys before hand, but as Draco said we had little choice,” he sent a light glare at Luna who only smirked. Ron started to splutter at his use of the ‘slimy snakes’ first name but Harry continued. “The night you guys came back from break I went out to our garden, and didn’t realize Draco had followed me out,” he held up his hand to stop Neville, Hermione, and Ron’s reply to that, “He scared the shit out of me, I looked over and Darling was doing his hair,” he smiled softly, which both Neville and Ron missed, but the two girls caught, Hermione got a contemplative look on her face. “At first I was expecting him to be hostile, but he was civil, and curious about the plants, so he made a vow and I told him about it. He helped me harvest the buds before I taught him how to smoke. Ever since then we’ve been meeting weekly in the patch, he has actually been helping with adjusting a few of the spells for the last four months.” Neville got a look of dawning on his face before he grinned and exclaimed.

“I KNEW HARRY COULDN’T HAVE MADE THAT SOIL NUTRIENT SPELL!” Draco smirked and replied.

“Severus uses a variation of the spell on his plants, I spent a week or so studying Cannabis and their ideal living conditions and adjusted the spell accordingly, I told Harry that you guys would never believe he did it.”

“Well sorry I expect my friends to believe in me and my talents.” Harry said with a fake pout and crossing his arms, Hermione and Neville snorted while Ron still seemed hesitant. 

“Okay, so back to the explanation… I’m just going to say it out right, so prepare yourselves… I violated Darling by snogging Draco against her the second time we met up.” Hermione took it well, having already worked out the situation while Neville at first seemed angry for Darling before blushing and looking between them. Ron on the other hand was openly gaping at them. Before anyone could speak Draco snorted.

“That was barely a snog, Potter. We kissed for like… ten seconds before you made the girliest noise.” Harry hit him in the arm with a blush, but Draco continued, scurrying away from Harry who was trying to cover his mouth. “He was all like,” Draco imitated the noise he has been making fun of Harry for for the last four months then continued, running around the circle to avoid Harry. “And I just couldn’t help but laugh at him- I swore it was Moaning Myrtle!” The four other occupants watched in a mixture of shock at the usually stoic Slytherin’s antics, embarrassment for their friend, and humor at the story, Harry had slapped his hand over Draco’s mouth, only to be licked he recoiled with a grimace, plopping in his seat and wiping his hand on Draco’s thigh as he chuckled.

“Damn it Draco! You know I hate that!” Draco leaned in and whispered against Harry’s ear.

“That’s the only place you don’t like to be licked.” his only response was being pushed away and glared at. 

“So… you guys are together?” Neville asked, breaking the two from their own little world. Harry smiled sheepishly while Draco smirked.

“Of course, Malfoy’s only get the best.” Draco drawled in his ‘holier than thou’ voice, Luna, Hermione and Neville all awwed while Harry blushed to his roots and looked at Draco in surprise before murmuring.

“That was the single most Malfoy-ish and smooth thing I’ve ever heard you say.” Draco smirked and leaned forward to kiss Harry but Ron covered his eyes and said loudly.

“My eyes!” Harry looked over, assured the redhead had covered his eyes, then leaned the rest the way in kissing Draco softly while Draco brought his palm to the warm cheek. It was a short kiss, but Luna still cat called. 

“Well Harry, I’m very happy for you. But we came here to smoke, and I brought the bong and two blunts and we only have a couple more hours until curfew.” this seemed to bring everyone back into their original plans. 

As the bong made it to Draco Harry explained he had to pull harder, and showed him how to clear the bong. Draco coughed lightly and looked at the bong like it was god sent.

“Merlin that's soo much better than Slytherdor or a blunt.” He said upon exhale earning a couple chuckles, Harry blew out his hit and passed the bong to Neville.

“The water filter’s out a nice amount of the smoke, leaving most of the THC.” Hermione explained, as Ron took his hit. They went like that for a while well Harry’s friends told stories about different times they smoked, all laughing along to the tales. 

“Oh Merlin! Remember when Snape caught us?” Harry suddenly exclaimed, looking at Draco whose eyes widened and he choked on the smoke he just inhaled before laughing. Everyone looked at the two expectantly as the two laughed hard enough to cry, gripping to each other, Draco got under control enough to speak and started to tell the story.

“SO we had just got back into the school, we had smoked four bowls, and two blunts between us and it was nearing midnight, but we… uh, well we wanted to snog so we headed towards an empty classroom in the dungeons, and we were so fucking stoned we practically stumbled in to the classroom, and Harry was swaying back and forth trying to cast a silencing and locking spell, gods it was hilarious so I started laughing, and he joined in. So we were both laughing so hard, and getting dizzy and Harry said he couldn’t see which only made us laugh harder for gods know why, so we were sitting on the floor laughing, I was clutching my side as Harry kneeled beside me covering his mouth to try and quiet himself and then the classroom door slammed open, and in walked,” Draco burst out laughing, finding it hard to even think about the the encounter, he gasped and tried to speak again. “Sev was-” He laughed again, tears running down his face. Harry had long gotten under control so he picked up from there.

“Snape walked in wearing grey pajamas, which was odd in itself, but I was pretty fucking stoned so when I saw him I gasped and looked at Draco in fake shock and said ‘Professor Snape owns something not black’ Draco was caught off guard from my sudden change and looked over to Snape who looked so utterly confused and lost because he just walked in on two supposed enemies clutching each other in helpless laughter and Draco said in such a serious voice ‘or perhaps we’re hallucinating’ then we just stared at each other before bursting into laughter again. Snape had to stun us, and he cast a bunch of charms to see our blood-alcohol level and to check for potions and when he came up with nothing he un-stunned me and sent me back to the tower then Draco told me later that Snape woke him and questioned him for like an hour, and he had to pretend to be perfectly normal even though he was high as fuck, eventually he told Snape that we had been friends for a while and were just having a fit of giggles, so yeah.” Everyone in the room stared at the two laughing boys before Ron snorted so loudly it echoed, then they all laughed for a good 5 minutes.

“Gods! I don’t know if I could act sober around Snape. I’d probably piss myself in all honesty. I’d be too paranoid.” Ron said with a grin. Hermione stood and with a flourish bowed to Draco then declared in a clear voice.

“Welcome to the Golden Group.” (After ‘Golden Trio’ became irrelevant it switched to group) Everyone nodded in agreement and Draco grinned at Harry and slipped an arm around the Golden Boy’s waist, tugging him close and kissing his forehead.


End file.
